2 ans, 4 mois et 20 jours
by Julicious
Summary: Leurs débuts, leur histoire, sa solution.


Ils s'aimaient maintenant depuis 2 ans, 4 mois et 20 jours.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de moments difficiles, si leurs proches le savaient, ils seraient sûrement étonnés de les voir encore ensemble.

Ho oui, ils seraient surpris de voir que ce couple s'était entêté à rester ensemble à l'heure où les jeunes gens se séparent, plutôt que de se battre pour régler leur problème, parce que c'est plus facile.

Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Au début, elle était sur ses gardes. Et s'il était comme l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal ? S'il lui disait ce qu'elle voulait entendre juste pour la mettre dans son lit ? Et elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était complètement à l'opposé de ce sinistre individu. Il était sincère, il cherchait juste la bonne personne avec qui partager sa vie. Elle aussi. Elle s'était aperçu qu'elle l'avait trouvé 3 mois après leur rencontre.

C'était le premier week end qu'elle passait sans le voir, elle avait du se rendre à l'anniversaire d'une amie qui vivait à 300 km. Elle était avec ses meilleures amies, celles qu'elle avait rencontrées au lycée et qu'elle n'avait plus jamais quittées. Ses meilleures amies, de la musique pour mettre de l'ambiance, un peu d'alcool pour se détendre. Tout ce qu'elle aimait avant de le rencontrer. Tout aurait du être parfait. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et ce constat l'avait frappé : plus jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de lui, il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché, celui qu'elle avait attendu durant des années. C'est avec lui qu'elle finirait sa vie.

Elle aimait tant de choses chez lui.

Sa tendresse, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la toucher, toujours. Même lorsqu'il dormait profondément depuis plusieurs heures et qu'elle le rejoignait tard, sa main venait trouver sa hanche.

Sa gentillesse, il était constamment aux petits soins elle. Au début de leur histoire, il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler sa princesse. Et avec toute l'attention qu'il lui portait, elle se sentait réellement comme une princesse.

Son naturel, son humour, la couleur de ses yeux, sa façon de toujours faire passer ses envies et ses besoins avant ses propres désirs.

A ses yeux, il était l'homme parfait.

Son idéal.

Il lui avait prouvé son amour à maintes reprises.

En y réfléchissant, un top 3 se détachait.

Il y avait d'abord son vingt-deuxième anniversaire. Bien qu'il ne travaillait pas et avait des soucis d'argent, il avait tenu à marquer le coup, et il avait réussit : il l'avait invité pour un séjour dans la ville la plus romantique du monde, Paris. Après 2 jours dans un célèbre parc d'attraction qu'elle affectionnait, ils avaient passé la soirée dans le cabaret le plus célèbre de la capitale. Repas gastronomique, ambiance romantique, show spectaculaire.

Ensuite il y avait eu leur emménagement. Elle avait décidé de reprendre les cours, dans une petite ville. Ne voulant pas la laisser seule et surtout ne supportant plus de ne la voir uniquement le week end, il décida de l'accompagner. Il quitta tout pour elle : amis, famille, ville natale. Par amour, il accepta de vivre dans une ville excentrée, loin de tout, loin de tout le monde.

La plus grande des preuves d'amour qu'il lui avait faite était sa fidélité.

Quatre mois après leur rencontre, elle était fraîchement diplômée mais au chômage. Ne se sentant capable de rien, elle s'était fortement renfermée sur elle-même. Elle avait pris du poids, n'avait plus envie de rien. Surtout pas de sexe. Et même lorsque quelques mois plus tard elle avait trouvé un emploi, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Son problème avait causé énormément de tensions entre eux, d'autant plus qu'il avait duré presque deux ans. Ils avaient faillit rompre à de nombreuses reprises, mais chacun avait été incapable de franchir le pas, incapables d'imaginer sa vie sans sa moitié.

Et puis un beau jour, le déclic. Elle ne voulait plus le rendre malheureux, elle ne supportait plus d'être celle qui lui faisait du mal alors qu'elle aurait du le combler plus que n'importe quelle autre personne. Maintenant elle devait faire un choix, le quitter, être triste une bonne fois pour toute pour enfin être heureuse ou régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute.

La réponse avait été plus facile que ce qu'elle pensait.

Il dormait depuis quelques heures déjà, il travaillait le lendemain.

Elle le rejoignit dans le lit bien qu'elle n'ait pas envie de dormir.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, de toute façon, elle n'était pas là pour ça.

Il était nu, c'était sa « tenue de nuit ». Elle commença à caresser ses fesses. Elle adorait cette partie de son corps. Elles étaient douces, à la fois petites et bombées. Elle aimait les regarder et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les toucher.

Il commençait à réagir à ses caresses. Il passa ses mains sous son tee shirt et caressa ses seins. Quand il trouva ses tétons, le plaisir monta doucement mais sûrement en elle.

Elle était partagée. D'un côté elle en voulait plus, mais d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Elle décida qu'elle voulait faire durer le plaisir afin de profiter de chaque sensation que procuraient ses mains sur son corps. Ces derniers mois, elle avait eu peu d'occasion d'avoir du plaisir, s'ils allaient plus loin maintenant, elle jouirait trop rapidement. Elle ne le voulait pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit sa culotte s'humidifier. Sa jambe à lui était posée en travers de son corps, pouvait il sentir par le biais de son genou qu'il la rendait complètement folle juste en lui touchant les seins ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais maintenant, elle voulait qu'il la touche en bas. Pour le lui faire comprendre, elle ouvrit ses jambes et commença à remuer son bassin tout en poussant de petits halètements.

MAINTENANT. Oui, maintenant, elle en voulait plus, elle en était sûre. Lui aussi apparemment. Il attrapa sa main et la posa sur son sexe. Elle sentit qu'il était dur et très tendu. Ce petit jeu lui avait aussi donné envie d'aller plus loin.

Ils étaient mutuellement excités par les sensations grisantes qu'ils se procuraient, mais aussi par le fait de savoir l'effet qu'ils avaient sur l'autre.

N'y tenant plus elle se jeta sur ses lèvres tout en le chevauchant. Elle était humide, prête pour lui et le picotement qu'elle sentait en elle lui ordonnait de l'avoir en lui immédiatement. Elle était comme posséder par son désir et ne se contrôlait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir et sans plus de cérémonie, elle le prit en elle. C'était animal, il n'y avait guère de tendresse dans leur ébat. Ils voulaient juste jouir, avoir beaucoup de plaisir et vite. Ils allaient toujours plus vite, ses hanches buttant contre elle toujours plus fort, son sexe venant en elle toujours plus fort. Sa tête dans son cou, elle le léchait, le mordillait, s'empêchait de le marquer pour que ses collègues ne lui posent pas tout un tas de question demain. Subitement, elle commença à sentir l'orgasme se former en elle. Elle commençait à se contracter rapidement. Elle en voulait plus, elle se sentait serrée contre lui et en y pensant elle était encore plus excitée. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour que l'orgasme la submerge. Elle avait trouvé que c'était trop rapide, elle regrettait que se soit déjà fini pour elle. Subitement elle reprit ses esprits et se souvint qu'elle ne prenait plus la pilule depuis quelques mois. Elle attrapa son sexe pour le sortir d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas être égoiste. Elle voulait qu'il arrive au bout lui aussi. Alors elle mit son pénis dans sa bouche et commença un va et viens jusqu'à ce sa délivrance arrive également. Malgré l'heure tardive, ils filèrent sous la douche. Ce fut rapide, il ne lui restait que deux heures de sommeil avant de devoir se lever. Lorsqu'ils se remirent au lit, elle sut qu'elle avait le bon choix, que partir et le quitter aurait été l'erreur de sa vie.

« J'ai trouvé la bonne personne et je suis devenue la bonne personne pour elle. J'ai préféré me battre avec lui plutôt que contre lui. Je vais le rendre heureux maintenant, quand ces cheveux seront blancs, je me souviendrai encore de cette nuit qui a marqué un tournant dans notre histoire. Je me souviendrai de l'effet de ses doigts sur ma peau, de lui en moi, de moi sur lui. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cette nuit ou j'ai eu envie de faire des projets avec Edward et où j'ai envi e de devenir sa femme, moi qui avait toujours clamé que je ne marierai jamais. »

Sur cette pensée, le sommeil la rattrapa enfin.


End file.
